Getting Away With Murder
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: "Tomo otro sorbo del casi frio café, mientras vuelvo a leer el crucigrama casi completado por mí, y una malévola similitud aparece en mi mente, haciéndome temblar de ira. Maldito Bastardo..." Drables de la relación tan letal de L y Beyond. No pairing
1. Muerte

**- Notas-de-una-semi-autora:** Whew! He llegado yoo! Con mis loqueras y con este regalito, al ser un drable, pues no debo extenderme mucho jeje XD . Les explico: Cada uno de los 100 drables tratará sobre Beyond y L, su relación, no Yaoi, no escribo nada relacionado con Yaoi ;D Para Fanny Winkz y para Lucy Matsudaira Birthday, espero les guste y tranquilas! Mañana a más tardar su regalo que les debo ;)

**- Palabras:** 153

**- Personaje:** Beyond

**- Música (Opcionalmente obligatoria):** Papa Roach - Getting Away With Murder (Todas las Historias en este Fic tienen por inspiración esa canción ;D)

¡A Leer!

.-.-.-.-.- Getting Away With Murder.-.-.-.-

"_Las características de la inteligencia que suelen considerarse analíticas son en sí mismas poco susceptibles de análisis. Solo las apreciamos a través de sus resultados. Entre otras cosas sabemos que, para aquel que las posee en alto grado, son fuente del más vivo goce. (…) el analista halla su placer en esa actividad del espíritu consistente en desenredar. Goza incluso con las ocupaciones más triviales, siempre que pongan en juego su talento. Le encantan los enigmas, los acertijos, los jeroglíficos, y al solucionarlos muestra un grado de perspicacia que, para la mente ordinaria, parece sobrenatural"_

_**Edgar Allan Poe "Los crímenes de la calle Morgue"**_

Muerte

Estado en el cual una persona, mínimo, estira sus dos patas... ¡Eso lo dije yo! Mhmhmm... Creo que fue al idiota de A, hace muuuuuchos años... Cuando pensaba que los caballos con un puto cuerno en la frente existían... Bueno, no tan estúpido, pero si era muy ignorante...

Ignorante de mi Cualidad

Ignorante de mi Verdadera Función

Ignorante del Titiritero detrás de mis hilos

Ese era L... L Lawliet, recuerdo aun... ¡Niehehe! Mhmhm... ¿Muerte dices? Llevo demasiado tiempo que no oigo esa palabra, lo que me recuerda...

Muerte fue lo que dominó mi existencia... No, la sigue dominando. ¿Irónico no? Que tu fecha de muerte marque tu fecha de nacimiento... Que tu Fecha de Muerte...

Indique el rumbo de tu Vida

Te obligue a seguir un camino retorcido e infectado de eventos totalmente frustrantes, envueltos con la fina seda de la desilusión y metidos en la ordinaria caja de la maldad. Una caja muy... Mhmhmm...

Fea, tortuosa y cargada de estupidez

Así como él...

Como ese jodido titiritero

L

¡KYAJAJAJA!

Vaya, maldito seas...

L


	2. Resurrección

**- Notas de una autora con problemas:** XDDDD Gracias a todos por leer, los trafic de esta Historia están en ascenso... O.O Espero les guste ;D

**- Palabras:** 212

**- Personaje:** L

**- Música (Opcionalmente obligatoria):** Papa Roach - Getting Away With Murder (Todas las Historias en este Fic tienen por inspiración esa canción ;D)

¡A Leer!

-.-

Resurrección

Estado en el cuál un muerto deja de estarlo… Me agradaría que la mayoría de los diccionarios no dijeran algo tan simple. Es obvio que yo no me guio bajo tales razonamientos, más bien lo definiría como un ser cuya esencia dejó de existir, pero sigue latente mediante sus acciones… Acciones que serían…

Terroríficas

Abominables

Pero aun, con esas descripciones, me atrevería a decir que no existe tal cosa como la Resurrección, eso no tiene lugar dentro de los parámetros lógicos y calculables de la sociedad y nuestro universo en si. Existe algo mucho peor, y que suele confundirse con la Resurrección…

La Permanencia…

Permanece en sus actos

Permanece en sus acciones

Permanece en sus resultados

Así como, aunque estés muerto y enterrado, permaneces en el oscuro rincón de mis detestables pesadillas, cuyo único escape reside en mi titánica labor de Justicia y mis dosis constantes de cafeína…

Pesadillas sin fin

Pesadillas con una existencia más allá de lo rural, de lo normal, de lo calculable

Beyond Birthday, para mí siempre serás un Backup. La copia que no superó al original, a pesar de que me sigas estando muerto, siempre te recuerdo con arrogancia y a mi mente sólo le permito denominarte como una letra

B

Ridículo intento de sucesor

B


	3. Fantomas

**- Notas de una autora con problemas:** ¡Wow! Rápida actualización ¿Eh? XD Me voy a morir en el campo de batalla llamado escuela/liceo X( No sé cuanto tiempo pase, así que aquí les dejo este regalito ;D ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO!

**- Palabras:** 252

**- Personaje:** Beyond

**- Música (Opcionalmente obligatoria):** Papa Roach - Getting Away With Murder (Todas las Historias en este Fic tienen por inspiración esa canción ;D)

¡A Leer!

-.-

Fantomas

Uno de los mejores asesinos a nivel de entretenimiento, plasmado sobre papel y vendido en miles de copias alrededor del Planeta. Se destacaba por ser sádico, implacable y totalmente falto de moral, aparte de ingenioso. ¡Jah! Alguna vez leí sus cómics, claro, siempre con fines científicos, como analizar los comportamientos erráticos de una mente insana, entre otras cosas. Pero siempre me quedaba con la pequeña duda de... ¿Qué acaso no tenía una fuente más importante de inspiración, una razón mayor de peso para matar? Un personaje ciertamente interesante, pero falto de bases sólidas para sus acciones, es decir, él era...

Irracional

Ilógico

Sin Fundamentos

Eso no es conmigo. Mi causa es mucho más fuerte, intensa, profunda y justificable que la de ese famoso asesino. Sin embargo, la vida es injusta y no obtengo tantos méritos como él, ni fanáticos. Eso no me importa. Necesito sólo la atención de una persona, que probablemente tenga una computadora al frente en estos instantes

L

Ese es mi objetivo y la razón de mis asesinatos: La letra detrás de la cual se esconden los pilares básicos de la Justicia Moderna

L

Te derrotaré, por todo lo que tengo, por todo el tiempo escondido, por todas las frustraciones en mi vida, te venceré y de la peor manera que puedas imaginar. No quedará ni tu recuerdo ¿Escuchaste bien? ¿Eh? Ten pánico, aunque me imagino debes estarlo sintiendo, justo ahora, en estos momentos, me encantaría poder ver tu expresión de rabia y derrota en tu rostro

L


	4. Jack El Destripador

**- Notas de una autora con problemas:** ¡Pff! ¡Tiempo sin venir por estos lares! Les dejo la actualización, espero les guste ;)

**- Palabras: **441

**- Personaje:** L

**- Música (Opcionalmente obligatoria):** Papa Roach - Getting Away With Murder, Todos estos drabbles se me ocurrieron a causa de esa canción XDD Aunque voy a recomendar otros grupos, ya que me inspiro con música diversa XDDDD Linkin Park - Papercut

¡A Leer!

-.-

Jack, El Destripador

-.-

Asesino londinense, el cual poseía una manera de elaborar asesinatos bastante obsesiva, nadie sabe su situación actual, es obvio que está muerto, pero el misticismo a su alrededor le otorgó una fama casi inmerecida. Suspiro mientras siento café casi hirviente desplazarse por mi garganta. Era obligatorio para los jóvenes en el orfanato Wammys leer, una hora al día, menos tiempo dependiendo de la rapidez de análisis sobrenatural de algunos, casos bastante renombrados y famosos que tuvieran por protagonistas asesinos que hicieron historia por mantener un claro desafío a la Justicia de su tiempo, por lograr escapar una y otra vez de la policía, de la Ley. Comprendo que algunos jóvenes tomaran cierta simpatía por estos asesinos, pero al mismo tiempo desarrollaran una efervescente ansiedad de capturarlos y mantener limpio de semejantes escorias a nuestro planeta, a fin de cuentas, esa era la idea principal de leer la biografía de un asesino. Pero, si desearan burlarse de mí, desafiarme, no habría mejor imitación que una en particular

_Jack el Destripador_

Todos estaban claramente conscientes de mi repudio ante semejante asesino. Todos sabían que no había algo más indignante para mí que descubrir cuerpos cercenados. Por eso era tan implacable en mis investigaciones. Nada debe quedar impune. Ellos deben pagar y someterse a la Justicia, sin embargo, relaciono todas las similitudes en mi mente, mientras mi interior rebasa en sentimientos de ira...

Cuerpos Cercenados

Armas blancas

Dos mujeres

Mensajes Ocultos

La taza cruje entre mis dedos, mientras siento mi rostro contraerse un poco en una mueca de comprensión y enojo. Una de las tantas evidencias que mi ex sucesor se dedicó, conscientemente, a fabricar para dar con su real autoría en los asesinatos de los ángeles, fue el simple hecho de imitar muchas de las acciones de mi odiado concepto de asesino. Casi similar, pero sin embargo, diferente a su vez. Jack no tenía una obsesión fija, se presume eran los asesinatos, pero no poseía una meta definida. B sí la posee, su meta es superarme, aplastarme, humillarme. Su meta es hacer que mis horas de sueño se reduzcan dramáticamente, él desea convertirse en mí

Pesadilla

Tortura

Muerte

Por medio de lo que más detesto, los asesinatos sangrientos y poseedores de un gusto tan placentero a descuartizar un cuerpo humano que me hacen sentir enfermo. No lo voy a permitir, no perderé en este juego de inteligencia, él sólo es un sucesor, yo soy el original.

No perderé

Tomo otro sorbo del casi frio café, mientras vuelvo a leer el crucigrama casi completado por mí, y una malévola similitud aparece en mi mente, haciéndome temblar de ira

_Maldito Bastardo_

Un mensaje

.

.


End file.
